Sith Empire
The '''Sith Empire' is an empire ruled by the Sith Triumvirate, which consists of Darth Nebulous, Darth Tormenus, and Darth Albtraum. It was formed when Albtraum and Tormenus found Nebulous on the undiscovered world Nebria, and together made the empire. At first, the Sith Empire was silent, and remained unknown to the galaxy. They only attacked small villages on mostly isolated worlds, but by the time the First Order rose from the ashes of the Galactic Empire, they began to be more active and began to show themselves. The Sith Empire took over many worlds, including Mustafar and Tatooine. Naboo was ruled by the Sith Empire because one of the members of the ruling Sith Triumvirate, Darth Albtraum, was a governor of Naboo, and the world was used. Moraband was the Empire's seat of power. Darth Albtraum ruled their controlled planets as Chancellor Vhiran Dalanos, which was his real name, but behind the scenes Darth Nebulous would rule in secret. On 35 ABY, the Sith Empire launched an invasion on Coruscant, which was an inevitable victory. Not only did they manage to kill the entirety of the Senators, and the Supreme Chancellor, but they also killed the entire Jedi Council and executed its Grand Master aboard the ''Ravager II'', therefore spreading out the remnants of the Jedi Order, and forming it into a ragtag group. History Prelude On the date 5 ABY, five years after the Battle of Yavin, about one after the destruction of the second Death Star, two Sith Lords - Darth Albtraum and his apprentice Darth Tormenus were flying through the outer reaches of the galaxy within Wild Space, when they felt an odd disturbance in the Force, they felt something strong with the dark side. Deciding to investigate, they navigated to the undiscovered world called Nebria, which they found to be corrupted by dark side energies by a dark side being known as Darth Nebulous, who was once the apprentice of the ancient Sith Lord Darth Nihilus. Nebulous explained how he was a victim and survivor of the mass shadow generator superweapon being unleashed on Malachor V back in the Old Republic. He was on the world Telos IV at the time he felt his master, Nihilus, being killed, which led to him retreating to this planet, Nebria, which at the time was undiscovered as it was in the farthest reaches of the galaxy. Being a dark side aberration, he was constantly feeding on dark side energy and whatnot, which is part of what kept him alive, which is why the world Nebria was corrupted in such a way. Albtraum and Tormenus then left Nebria, and Nebulous joined them. Together, they felt that the Sith had to rule the galaxy again, as now the Galactic Empire was destroyed. Together they formed the Sith Triumvirate, which was based off of the original one which was composed of Nihilus, Darth Sion, and Darth Traya. They would be the three rulers of the Sith Empire, which they formed afterwards, and they spread out across the galaxy in search of Force-sensitive beings to join their cause. Ranking system Sith Triumvirate The true leaders of the Sith Empire, the members of the Sith Triumvirate ruled equally, and each had their own unique titles. The Triumvirate was based off of the original one, which took place thousands of years prior. Dark Council The leaders of the Sith Empire that answered only to the members of the Sith Triumvirate; the members of the Triumvirate are also included in the Dark Council. Each member has their own rank in the Empire, which they wielded with pride. Each member of the Dark Council was a renowned Sith Lord, although at times the Grand Commander was considered a member. Sith The Sith ranks in the Sith Empire were spread among many, one rank higher than another. The Sith Empire did not value equality, therefore each rank was higher than another. However, many of the Sith in the Empire were, in some ways, considered weak and still in training. * Sith Apprentice, in training under the watchful eye of a Sith Master, otherwise known as a Dark Lord * Sith Acolyte, while still in training, these Sith are warriors of the Empire * Sith Warrior, generally finished with training, the Sith Warriors are the soldiers of the Sith * Sith Assassin, they usually participate in missions that require stealth, they are quick and agile * Sith Inquisitor, led by the Grand Inquisitor, the Inquisitors carry out the deeds of the Triumvirate * Sith Master, warriors of the Empire, they have succeeded in training, and they train new Sith. * Dark Lord, also called Sith Master, Dark Lords are members of the Dark Council * Grand Inquisitor, leads the Inquisitors in their msisions, and a member of the Dark Council Military The members of the Sith Empire's military were trained by the greatest of generals, and sometimes even members of the Dark Council, to reassure that they were worthy fighters. While not an option, failure is a possible result during training. Only the successful moved on to be in the military. * Trainee, Dark Troopers still in training, they sometimes execute given missions * Dark Trooper, they are the soldiers of the Empire, sometimes called privates Sometimes, the military had other high-ranking members such as captain or lieutenant, although there were not many. * Grand Commander, leads the entirety of the military, sometimes considered a Dark Council member Navy The Sith Empire's navy, more officially called the Grand Fleet, consisted of the Empire's three flagships, and is led by the Grand Admiral. Sometimes, military members are sent to the fleet in case of failure in training, or unless they chose to be part of the fleet. * Fleet Crew, mere members of the fleet, they answer to everyone except themselves * Grand Admiral, leader of the entire Grand Fleet, a member of the Dark Council and Sith Triumvirate Intelligence The Intelligence consisted of agents and whatnot that specialized in stealth missions, which usually included gathering intel on the enemy. Sometimes they were sent to infiltrate an enemy's base, which included the use of disguises and whatnot, at times. They also performed recon for high-ranking members of the Empire, which helped before battles. * Intelligence Agent, agents of the Intelligence, they perform a wide range of missions for the Empire * Head of Intelligence, the grand leader of the Intelligence, they oversee all assignments Notable members Sith Triumvirate * Darth Nebulous, Lord of Hunger, Emperor * Darth Albtraum, Lord of Fear, Grand Chancellor * Darth Tormenus, Lord of Power, Grand Admiral Dark Council * Darth Daelethyn, Grand Inquisitor * Darth Zlo, Head of Intelligence, defected * Darth Mathkros, Dark Lord * Commander Appo, Grand Commander, unofficial member Sith * Venron, Sith Acolyte * Lord Veroth, Sith Inquisitor